The conventional photoelectric conversions are made from lens and photoelectric converting units. The photoelectric lens is utilized to focus the light onto the photoelectric converting units so that the light can be converted into electrical energy, wherein the photoelectric converting units are formed on the substrate during the fabrication process. Since the photoelectric converting units are used for the outdoor purpose, they are easily subjected to the weathering conditions, such as the sun exposedness or raining, can have a drastically effect on the surfaces of the lens units. Further since the materials of the lens units have low degree of hardness, they are easily damaged through the outdoor weathering conditions.
In addition, to resolve the above-mentioned problems, the conventional photoelectric converters provides a high hardness substrate to adhere the surfaces of the lens units. However, in the adhesive process, an air bubble may enter into an adhesive object that causing the light dispersion, scattering, interference and diffraction and effect the photoelectric conversion.